First Love
by wackynicolecsu
Summary: Bella is in College party with her boyfriend Jacob, when she sees her first true love.  What is he doing here, why is he here, he is not suppose to be here...read to find out!


*I do not own Twilight :(

First Love

Sigh here I am again at another boring keg party with another fake smile on my face with a beer in a red cup in my hand. Why am I here you may ask? Well when you date a member of the football team and they just won a really big game or any game for that matter I must be here. Jake calls it "girl friend duty's" which is stupid because I never see him when we get here. We are together when he picks me up to when we get through the door and then he vanishes into a sea of football players and leaves me to fend for my self and then when is good and drunk I walk him home.

"Bella" I heard pulling me out of my train of though. It was Angela my dear friend from High School and my roommate. "Hey Ang what's up?" "Oh not much I just would get away from Ben at the moment he is in one of his football moods and is doing a play by play with the other guys on the team." Ben was also on the team and he also went to high school with us in a little town names Forks in Washington State. Of course Ben wanted to go anywhere Angela wanted to go so they decided to come here. They started dating in High School and have been together ever since. We are now in our sophomore year of College. Jake and I have been friends for a while now but we didn't start dating till about 3 months ago. Ben and Ang they are perfect for each other. Jake and I well we have been friends since I first walked onto campus but we never hooked up till now. Why? Because I am in love…no I was in love in high school. I had the perfect guy. We had the same interest for the most part love the same books from the classics hell he even turned to liking some sci-fi reading as well which I never though I would I even pick up a sci-fi book let alone read it and like in a million years. I am the quite girl who doesn't like attention drawn on me and he was the captain of the high school football team so of course he got a lot of attention. So being Captain, yes we had to go to the same game winning parties but the difference is he never left my side. He took me everywhere he went and you know what he drove. He would have a beer when we got there then water or soda after that (most likely it was coke that way if someone said he wasn't drinking liquor he could say there was rum in it.) Yes he was perfect for me and of course he did have his flaws but all in all perfect for me, and he was my first everything. 1st kiss, 1st make out, 1st lover…only lover…yeah it took awhile for that one to happen and that was on both our parts. But when it did it were oh no words for it. Jake and I had not made it that far hell I just can't think about it I mean even with Jake I always think about wouldn't let him he said he understood it was just that when he touched me I just keep thinking about Edward…ouch saying even thinking his name just hurts in my heart. "OH MY WORD WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE" I heard Angela say, I almost forgot she was standing there. "What?" I said. 'Look" said I looked up but before I saw him, I heard his laugh, I couldn't believe it. No what the hell? No I am dreaming. No he's not here, it can't be, but he was, that was him he was there standing in the crowd talking with some people. Oh the not so perfect bronze hair beautiful green eyes I lost my breath I couldn't think clearly, my mind was bombarded with memories of him and me. Oh what is he doing here? While lost in my memories I felt someone tugging on my arm, "Bella, Bella…did Alice say anything to you about him coming to visit?" Alice was his twin sister and my best friend "No she never mentioned it, but now come to think about it, she has been a little more happier this week then normal, and even if he was coming up she wasn't coming to the party cause she had a date with Jasper right after game. Alice was lucky, cause Jasper was also on the football team but when they came to these parties they would be here no longer then 30 minutes tops and then they were off to celebrate on their own.

So what is he doing here? Why is he trying to torture me with him being here? He was the one that broke it off with me, he wanted to stay away with me so why? And then my memory changed, no it wasn't him who called it off told him to stay away from me and not follow me. No I am the one who called it off. He was going to a college for me not him. He wanted Harvard to be a doctor I do wanted somewhere, anywhere sunny. He was going to follow me and I couldn't let him feel trapped, regret everything later, so I called it off so he can live his life, go to an awesome college that specializes in his field. No, no I can't this I have to get out of here now. I turned to Angela "I'm sorry I'm not feeling to well. I think that I am going to head home." "Ok well would you like me to go with you?" "No its ok I just want to go home. I am going to find Jake and say goodnight." I started looking around while also trying to avoid Edward (ouch just thinking his name hurts) I finally found Jake talking it up with some of the guys. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder till he finally realized that I was there he turned to me. "Baby, there you are, I want to introduce you to a new guy on the team, he starts practice on Monday!" "umm, Jake do you mind if I meet him some other time? I am not feeling to well and I want to go home." "But baby' he wined "I am not ready to go home yet so we will stay." Oh no he did not, just make a decision "no I am going home, you can stay here but please give me your keys to your car, you can find a ride back to you place I am not going to let you drive." I was going to stand my ground. He knew I was serious, he knew if he fought me on this he would lose and I would not talk to him for days. He sighed "Sure no problem, here you go. I love you." As he leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head so that his lips would land on my cheek, I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath and I just couldn't stand to kiss that breath. "kay night." (I wonder if he ever realized that I have never said those three words back to him). I squeezed his hand and looked up and there he was at the entrance of the room, I quickly let go of Jake's hand and bolted out of the room. The good thing was, that there was more then one entrance in the room and headed for that exit.

Why I was walking home, I was wondering what he was doing here. Why here of all places, I was also thinking of that day that I called it off. I don't remember all that was said I was concentrating on how to lie to him and make him believe it. What I do remember was that he said he wasn't going to give up on us so easily and he was going to get me back some how some way. What he didn't know was that I was already pack and ready to go to Florida to see my mom. I was leaving that night. I got a new phone number and cancelled my old number; I even went as far as to canceling my e-mail accounts so he couldn't get a hold of me. I didn't tell Alice or Jasper what I was planning on doing, but I did leave Alice a note where I knew she would find it cause if I didn't I knew it would be dangerous to my health when we all got to school and seeing how I was rooming with her I knew I had to leave a note. I told her I would call her in a couple of weeks and that she can take me shopping with out complaining for the rest of the year. Of course every time she got a chance she would always say "don't worry you two WILL get back together" and I would just ignore the comment and carry on with whatever we were talking about.

By this time I was home I went into the bathroom and started the water and took off my clothes and looked in the mirror. I hadn't realized that I was crying. My makeup was smeared, my eyes were blood shot. I stepped into the hot water and let the water relax my mussels I stayed in the shower till the hot water ran out. I turned off the water, dried off put on my PJ's and climbed into bed. I had finally fell asleep when I heard a bagging at the door. I knew it was Jake he tended to stuff like this when he was drunk, so I yelled "Jake go away." But the banging continued, so I got up and yelled "damit Jake I told you to go home." I opened the door still yelling when I stopped, my mouth hung open and I just stared in to those green eyes. Finally I closed my mouth. The next thing I knew his hands were on either side of my face and his lips were on mine. It took me a minute to grasp the fact that Edward was standing there kissing me, but once I grasped that I responded by kissing back. It was the deepest most sensual kiss that I ever had. The electricity flew between us and my heard and body didn't ache, it didn't hurt. His tongue begged for entrance and I opened my mouth and we fought for dominance, I gave up really quickly. It felt so good to taste him again, my hands made it up to his hair and I was up against a wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist as his hands were on my ass holding me up. And then all too soon he ended the kiss, our foreheads were against each other as we tried to catch our breath. He finally put me down, much to my dismay and held on to my wrists, looked me straight in the eye and said "Bella I told you I wasn't going to give up so easily and that I AM GOING to get you back even if I have to fight Jake or snatch you up and take you far away from here I will get you back." After that he gave me a peck on the lips, his favorite crooked smile and left. I stood there in awe trying to figure it all out and this is what I came up with. 1) He still wants me. 2) I still want him and 3) Jake is not going to let me go without a fight.

*SOOO what do you think? This is my first story, and I didn't know how to get a beta so no one has really looked at this. I will say that this is a one-shot and I don't have any plans to continue (believe me I have tried and it doesn't come out right) Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
